Almost The Same
by sonicshadowbro
Summary: Taichi Yagami is mute. When a twist of fate makes him bump into Yamato Ishida, a kids who just happens to be deaf, will they fall in love, or will they crash and burn? Quote: "I wonder what its like to speak..." Rating may change. Taito! yay! For sell, when sold new owner's name shall be posted.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, like always, but I do own their little…issues….*evil smirk* Mostly in Tai and Matt's POV, mainly Matt's technically, but still.**

 **Talking: "…"**

 **Thinking: '…'**

 **Signing (Tai can't speak so he signs instead): *…***

* * *

Journal Entry:

Date: 6/7/- (enter whatever year above 2000, not based on age in show with b-day and dates)

My name is Tai. I just got this journal today for my 14th birthday. Journal, just so you know, I'm mute. Can't speak, never could. I wonder how it feels to speak…

* * *

I was lying on my bed, when the door opened.

"Tai get off your lazy bum and help me do dishes!" Kari yelled. 'Man, can't she understand I'm mute, not deaf?!' I turned towards her and frowned. Luckily, she got my just, and walked out as I got up. 'In 3…2…1' As soon as her back was turned, I bolted out the door. I could hear her yelling at me to get back inside, but I just walked off. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, and we both feel.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you! Here, let me help." He got up and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "My names Yamato, what's yours?" I just stared, and used my resort for talking: sign language. I wasn't very good at it, but I could do my name and sign anything…as long as it was slow. "Tai? Well, Tai, its nice to meet you. See you around?" 'Wait a minute, how'd he know what I was signing? Almost no knows sign language here!' I stopped him, and signed: You know sign language? "Yeah, it's something I had to learn…" *Why?* "That's personal. Bye!" He ran off in the opposite direction of where I was headed. 'I wonder…' I started walking again.

'" _Yeah, it's something I had to learn."_

 _*Why?*_

" _That's personal."'_

'Could he be deaf?'

"Taichi Yagami, get your butt inside and help me!" Kari yelled. 'Crap…' After helping, I decided to head towards the park.

* * *

Yamato's POV

After I ran off, I slowed down. 'Does he know?' I hoped not. I looked around, and then kept going. I paused at the stop sign then kept going. TK was going to be so worried….I quickly put the thought out of my head. I knew he wasn't deaf, by the way he used sign language slowly and could understand what I was saying, even though I don't always form my words right. Maybe he figured out I was deaf and thought that was the easiest way. I turned, headed for our apartment, when I stopped. TK was standing right outside the apartment building door, and he looked miffed.

"Where were you? You said you'd be back in an hour, and it's been an hour and thirty minutes!"

I walked closer, and then replied, "Ok, I know you said something, but what did you say? I couldn't read you."

"I said, where were you?!"

"I had a run in again, sorry. You know how I am, always spacing out…"

"Next time I'll tell Dad! This time I said that he misheard you."

"Thanks."

"…I'm sorry for yelling, I was just worried, you know?" He looked really, really guilty.

"No problem, squirt. Just don't do it too often, especially it you want me to understand you."

"Ok." He smiled, happy that we made up again. "Want to head to the park? You know, after we do our chores…"

"Sure, squirt." We headed inside, did our chores, and then headed out.

"Don't be out too long!" Dad yelled, worried we'd be out past 10:00…again…

"We won't!" TK replied, knowing that I might have not understood Dad that well. "So, Matt," he said, using my nickname, "who'd you run into?"

"A kid named Tai. It was weird, he wouldn't talk, he would only sign…"

"Could he another deaf?"

"No, because I didn't sign, he just signed back."

"He could know how to read lips as well, Matt."

"I doubt it. With my talking, that would be impossible."

"Yeah, right. You've almost mastered it!"

"Almost. I still slur sometimes, I can tell. I slurred almost every sentence, yet he still understood."

"Then I don't know, Matt." He frowned. "Are you sure you slurred? It's not like you could hear it…"

"Maybe." We were at the park, and I watched as TK ran off to play with his friend Davis. 'Its sort of cute, how he's always helping me.' I turned and headed for a bench when I saw Tai. What was he doing here? I ran up to him, hoping to learn more about him.

"Tai! Man, two times in one day!"

*Oh, Yamato. How are you?*

"Good. You?"

*Decent.* We headed towards a bench. *So, may I ask a question?*

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

*Um…are you deaf? I noticed you understood my sign language, when not even my mom knows it.* I turned deep read, but I replied.

"Yeah, I am. I know sign language, but I also read lips, so if you want to talk instead of signing you can…"

*I guess since you told me, I'll tell you. I'm mute, so this is the only way I can communicate with you.*

"Oh, ok." I smiled, I no longer felt awkward. "That's cool, I'm glad that I can talk to you, even if its only through signing."

*Wow, really? It'd be cool to actually talk with someone…*

"Yeah, you could also talk with my little brother, TK. He knows sign language, since I just learned how to talk. It's hard to talk when you can't hear what you're saying…."

*Cool! I barely talk to anyone anymore; almost no one knows sign language anymore!* He was smiling really big, with hope in his eyes. 'He must be really excited! I'm glad.'

"Hey, Matt! Who's this?" TK yelled, walking up. I didn't see him.

*Is that your little brother walking up? He asked who I am.*

"Yeah, that's TK. TK, this is Tai."

"Oh, hi!" TK was up by us now, and I was facing him.

*Hi!*

"Tai, do you want to spend the night at our house?"

*Sure! I'll have to let my mom know, though.*

"Ok. Can I come?"

"Me too!" TK said, hoping we weren't forgetting him.

"Sure, Teeks."

"Yes!"

*Sure, I don't mind!*

"Cool! Let's head." I stood up, Tai right behind me. We talked the whole way to his house, mainly about our disabilities.

*Were you born deaf, or not?*

"No, I was in a car accident before TK was even born."

*Oh. I was born this way. NO one knows why. What happened?*

"Matt, I want to tell him."

"Fine, squirt."

"A drunk guy hit Dad's car when Matt was 2. His hearing got worse and worse over 3 days, then suddenly he lost his hearing. No one knows how, it should have just been bad hearing, but some how he lost his hearing."

*I thought he wasn't born.*

"I've told him the story so many times that it doesn't even bother me even more."

*Oh. TK, how do you feel about both of our situations?*

"Yours is a lot different then Matt's, while at the same time, they are almost the same. Plus, yours is a lot easier to understand."

*Good. We think alike, TK.*We got to Tai's house, and he wrote a note to his note about staying at our house. Then we left for our apartment.

*You know, it's been so long since I've communicated, I'm rusty!* We all laughed at that one, all of knowing that he never had communicated with anyone but his parents and sister.

"Hey, I have a Kari Yagami in my class!"

*Annoying, loud, and stupid sound like her?* TK blushed.

"I think she's sort of cute…."

"Oh, TK has a crush!"

"Hey!" We all laughed again, when we saw my apartment. We went inside the building up to floor 5 then turned in for the night.

"Dad, Matt's friend Tai is spending the night!"

"K, son!" I turned towards TK, not knowing what he said.

"He said ok."

*That's good. Lets head to bed.*

* * *

Tai's POV

We all headed to bed. 'Man, I hate to admit it, but Matt is kind of cute!' Whoa, no. I may be gay, but I doubt he is, and anyways, he'd probably hate being in a relationship with a mute.

Matt's POV

I got in bed. 'Man, he's cute….' No. No. No. I just met him, and anyways, I doubt he's gay. Even if he was, who'd want to be in a relationship with a deaf kid?

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that's chapter one. I'm aiming for 5, maybe six? Don't know. This thing is writing itself. I keep switching between Matt and Yamato, I grew up with the English version and I currently watch the Japanese version. I know, terrible chapter, I'll try for more action, but no promises. Also, please vote in reviews or private messaging: should TK date Davis or Kari? I think both couples are cute, even though I made him seem like he has a crush on Kari in this chapter. So, vote! Hopefully next chapter will be longer...**


	2. IMPORTANT! AUTHORS NOTE!

This story is now on hiatus. It isn't that I've lost interest, I will finish this story, but right now I have a complete writers block. It sucks. If you have any ideas AT ALL for this story, **PLEASE** PM me or review with your idea! I will accept anything and everything! If I use your idea, I **will** make sure everyone knows. I'm really sorry guys, but until I get an idea, its on hiatus. Like I said, if you have an idea, or 2, or OVER 9,000, PM ME OR REVIEW. Thanks guys, I really do love my readers. Bye!

 **ALMOST FORGOT!**

 **Thank you to:**

Hakura-Black

SoulNinjas

Kiri Namikase **and**

Wilson-Taito-KoganLoverForever

 **These are the awesome, amazing people who either followed or added this to their favorites list! (Google doesn't think favorited is a word.) SPECIAL shout out to Hakura-Black, who did both! I really, REALLY love you guys! If you guys have an idea, and you PM me or review, yours will be the first to go into consideration! THANKS!**


	3. For Sell

*****THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE OWNER*** (*in backround* did I spell that right? well, shit.)**

 **This story is now for sell. I have no ideas AT ALL! So, if you think you have an idea for this story, it is up for grabs as long as you say you got it from me. PM me if you want this story.**

 **-A Desperate Writer Named Sonicshadowbro**


End file.
